


Little Miracles

by lemoniris



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Pregnancy, bumbleby baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoniris/pseuds/lemoniris
Summary: sometimes, the gift of life truly is a miracle. sequel to Small Bump





	Little Miracles

The timing couldn’t have been more perfect. Even the thought of Blake’s little secret made her a little giddy, but it was something she had to keep inside as she waited for Yang to come home. The blonde had been away on another mission with Ruby, and even though this was a common occurrence Blake couldn’t help but miss her. Wearing her wife’s t-shirt might have smelt the same, but it wasn’t as warm without her. 

Somehow, the brawler managed to get back in the early hours of the morning on their anniversary. The Faunus awoke to strong arms wrapped around her, a warm body pressed to her back. Sighing in content, Blake slowly turned around in Yang’s arms, looking at her wife with a small smile. One hand gently resting on Yang’s chest, her free hand tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear, chuckling softly as she noticed Yang’s soft snores. Knowing it was almost noon, Blake gently kissed Yang’s cheek. A small groan escaped Yang’s lips, lilac eyes blearily opening to see a smiling Blake.

 

“Well isn’t this a sight to wake up to?~” she chuckled sleepily, eliciting a light giggle from Blake. Smiling warmly, Yang leaned in and kissed her wife softly, which Blake eagerly returned.

“Happy anniversary,” Yang mumbled, kissing her once again before pulling away and smiling. She sat up in bed, reaching over to her bedside table and pulled out a small box.

 

“Yang~” she scolded playfully as Yang handed it to her. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“As if I wouldn’t get my beautiful wife something for our anniversary,” Yang mused, kissing Blake’s cheek. The Faunus rolled her eyes playfully, removing the wrapping from the small box and opening it.

“Yang!” the raven haired beauty gasped, a hand covering her mouth. The small box contained a simple drop pendant, the gemstone the colour of fire. “You shouldn’t have.”

“And why not?” Yang asked with a light laugh, gently taking the box from Blake and removing the necklace.

“It must have cost you something ridiculous. You should have used it for more important things like-”

“Nothing is more important than my wife,” she mused softly, fastening the necklace around Blake’s neck, the cold pendant resting an inch or two below her collarbone. Blake sighed, knowing that Yang would not give up, especially when it came to her.

“I love you so much,” she mumbled. Leaning over, she pulled Yang into a hug. The brawler chuckled, pulling the Faunus close, letting the raven haired beauty straddle her. Blake pulled away, smiling down at her wife.

“And now; my present,” Blake mused softly, pulling something out of her back pocket, keeping it hidden. “Close your eyes.”

“Blakey-”

“Close your eyes~” she chuckled. Begrudgingly, Yang closed her eyes, a small smile on her face. Blake took her free hand and gently grabbed one of Yang’s, palm outscretched. Taking the surprise, she then placed it in Yang’s open hand, curling the blonde’s fingers around it. With a deep breath, Blake removed her hands, setting them in her lap.

 

“Now you can open.”

 

Yang obliged, seeing a folded piece of paper in her hand.  
“I see you went with the whole 1 year paper thing, huh babe~”

Blake rolled her eyes, a knowing smile on her soft lips. “It’ll make more sense when you unfold it.”

Yang was a little skeptical, but slowly began to unfold it. After a while, she noticed that it seemed to resemble a photograph. Hurriedly, she unfolded it completely and what she saw taking her breath away.  
With ‘Blake Xiao Long’ typed up the corner, Yang held something she had been dreaming of for over a year. An ultrasound, showing a little miracle. Written down the bottom in familiar curvy handwriting were the words; “I’m pregnant  x”

 

“Is this real?” the brawler mumbled, looking up at Blake. The Faunus couldn’t help but giggle, a warm smile on her lips as she nodded. Yang laughed breathily, smiling so big she thought her cheeks would break. Her arms secured themselves around Blake’s waist, rocking back and forth. Tears of joy began to roll down her cheeks, feeling overwhelmed at what had happened.

“Holy shit, I’m so happy,” Yang cried, pulling Blake into a kiss, lips tasting of salt from their tears of joy. Blake smiled softly, eventually pulling away and giggling. Yang shuffled back a little, gentle hands resting on Blake’s stomach.   
“I love you so much,” she whispered, kissing her Faunus wife sweetly.

  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~

  
Yang couldn’t help but be a more protective of Blake this time around. Especially, when the four month mark came around, Yang was at Blake’s side every moment of every day. She had made sure to take the time of Blake’s pregnancy away from her missions, wanting to spend every moment with the Faunus. The brawler tried to keep Blake away from any sort of work, even though the Faunus insisted she was still capable of doing things.  
Yang jumped softly at the arms around her waist, smiling as she felt Blake’s swollen stomach rest against her back. 

 

“Blakey, you should be resting,” she mused, mixing the soup she had on the stove.

“I’m pregnant, not porcelain.”

“Well, you’re carrying my child and you’re six months along; sorry if I’d rather you be careful,” Yang chuckled softly. She turned the heat down on the stove, turning around in Blake’s arms. 

“Well hi there~” the blonde joked, hands gently resting on the swollen stomach of her wife. Blake merely rolled her eyes, kissing Yang briefly. Yang couldn’t help but whimper a little as she pulled away, a joking pout on her lips.

“Somebody wants kisses,” Blake mused with a laugh. Yang chuckled along with her, but noted that the spark in Blake’s eyes weren’t as bright as usual.

 

“You alright Kitten?” the fighter hummed softly, tucking raven hair behind her wife’s ear. Blake sighed softly, shrugging her shoulders.

“It’s nothing to worry about, stupid really,” Blake admitted softly, ears drooping a little. Yang raised her eyebrows in question; after all their time together, Yang always knew something was wrong and she wasn’t letting Blake off the hook until she told her. Knowing that look, Blake sighed, eyes dropping to Yang’s hands resting gently on her stomach.

“It’s just- I feel like I’m being a burden. , I knew being pregnant was going to limit what I could do, but I feel useless. I haven’t been able to go to work or help out around the house or-”

 

Her little ramble was stopped in its tracks by the sound of Yang giggling. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, not knowing what Yang found so funny. Before she could ask, Yang picked Blake up, holding her by her thighs. Blake yelped in surprise and her hands clutched at Yang’s shoulders, causing the blonde to laugh before setting her on the kitchen counter. Silently, amber and lilac eyes interlocked, calloused hands trailing light patterns on the top of Blake’s thighs.

“You’re making me the happiest I’ve ever been, and you think you’re being a burden?” Yang mused, her voice at a volume for only her wife to hear. Blake sighed softly, gaze dropping.

“I’m sorry, it was stupid and-”

Yang hushed her, pressing her finger lightly to Blake’s lips. 

“You don’t have to be sorry, okay?" 

 

Reassuring her, Yang gently moved her finger to Blake’s chin, leaning in and kissing her softly, something Blake returned instantly.  
With their eyes shut, their lips melded together, the action familiar and comforting. Even though the pair had their fair share of kisses (Yang seemed to have a thing for not getting caught kissing back at Beacon), every time was like the first. The gentle kiss was soon deepened, a gentle meeting of soft lips growing warmer as tongues intertwined. A purr rumbling in Blake’s chest, she drew her wife closer, something Yang instantly obeyed. Blake’s legs drew Yang as close as she could muster while on the counter-top, hands roaming Yang’s muscled back. The simple action caused the blonde to moan softly, lightly sucking on Blake’s bottom lip. Getting a positive reaction from the flustered Faunus, Yang attached her lips to Blake’s jaw, kissing a teasingly slow trail down her neck. The fighter hummed against Blake’s collarbone, carefully moving her necklace out of the way before kissing the soft skin.

 

"Babe, the soup,” Blake mumbled, before moaning at the feeling of teeth on her skin.

“Fuck the soup,” Yang hummed, hands slowly trailing up Blake’s side before coming back down to rest on Blake’s swollen stomach.

“Why? Because you can’t fuck me?” Blake joked softly, breath hitching as Yang kissed a certain spot, knowing her prior actions would have left a mark. Yang laughed heartily, leaning their foreheads together.

“You won’t be saying that in a few months time~”

The comment caused Blake to laugh, playfully hitting Yang’s arm. The two were content to stay in the silence before hearing a sizzling noise.

“I should probably get the soup,” Yang chuckled, kissing Blake softly before heading back to the stove top, taking the soup off the heat and stirring it once more.

“Babe,” Blake whined a little. “I can’t get down.” The confused brawler turned to see Blake still on the counter-top, pouting a little as she was unable to move. Yang 'awe’d a little out loud, before moving back to her wife and helping her down from the counter.

“Damn, I love you,” Yang mused quietly, knowing that Blake was the source of her happiness.

 

And three months later, Yang indeed was the happiest she had ever been.   
But also the most terrified.

 

Blake’s water broke two weeks early, causing the pair to rush to the hospital with Ruby and Weiss not far behind. They took Blake into a room as soon as they got there, but the nurses wouldn’t let Yang in, not bothering to tell her why.   
A jittery Yang paced the hallway of the waiting room for three hours, flinching at every little noise she heard from the room and twisting her gold wedding ring nervously. Weiss and Ruby did their best to calm the fighter’s nerves but know much couldn’t have been done anyway; Yang was never able to sit still when she was scared, even in Beacon.

All three perked up after hearing a commotion from the room, unable to make out any words but noticing a growing volume. Eventually, one line echoed throughout the waiting room.

“Don’t give me that medical bullshit, this baby is not being born without my wife in the room!”

After the initial shock, Yang quickly ran into the room, the nurses clearing the way. Blake already seemed exhausted, ears folded flat, lips chapped and sweat dotting her forehead. The fighter immediately rushed to her side, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

“How ya’ feeling Kitten?” she asked quietly, nervously brushing raven hair behind her ear.

“It hurts like a bitch,” Blake admitted quietly, clutching her wife’s hand. After hearing a whimper from her wife’s lips, Yang’s heart twinged. She had heard from Jaune that seeing the one you love in labour was a rollercoaster of emotions, and Yang was strapped in with no way out. There was no doubt in the fact that Yang wanted to have a family with Blake, but Yang had always hated seeing Blake in pain.

“I know darling, I know,” she hushed quietly, clutching Blake’s hand just as tightly, gently cupping Blake’s cheek with the other. “But it’ll all be over soon, I promise you, okay?”

 

The doctor then informed Blake that it was soon time to start pushing, something Blake met with a weak yet determined nod.  
The process was long and arduous, the noise of the commotion filling the room and there was no doubt that Ruby and Weiss would be able to hear from the waiting room. Every cry, wail or scream that left Blake’s lips caused Yang’s heart to twinge, knowing all she could do was smooth back and kiss raven hair and let the Faunus squeeze her hand to the point of discolouration.   
Blake was utterly and completely exhausted, and the pain was unlike she had ever felt before or ever wanted to feel again. She tried with all her might to ignore it, listening to the words of encouragement of her wife and the nurses.

 

Eventually, a cry of life was heard.

 

Blake collasped back against the bed, Yang immediately checking if she was alright. And then she heard that cry again. Still half in disbelief, Yang cut the umbilical cord with the pair of scissors the nurse had offered her, before their baby was wrapped in a blanket and handed to Yang.

“Oh Dust,” she mumbled quietly, holding their little miracle in her arms. Letting out a noise that was halfway between a laugh and a sob, Yang turned to Blake with glassy eyes.

“You did it Blakey, I’m so proud of you,” she whispered, a tear of joy running down her cheek. Arms gently outstretched, Blake smiled up at Yang, who gently placed their newborn daughter into Blake’s gentle embrace. Yang wrapped an arm around Blake, looking down in awe at their child.

“Yang, look,” Blake mumbled softly. “She has your eyes.”

  
Sure enough, the baby’s eyes were open just enough to see lilac eyes, holding small flecks of gold if you looked closely enough. Yang couldn’t help but tear up a little more at that before spotting something that made her smile.

 

“She has something from you too.”

Folded down, almost hidden within black tufts of hair, were two cat ears. Blake’s heart stopped, gently patting the ears, causing their daughter to purr quietly. She wasn’t quite sure how to feel about it. Of course she was happy her daughter took after her in some way, but would she discriminated? Would she be ashamed? Would-

“And I’ll love her as much as I love you.”

Smiling softly, Blake looked up at Yang. The brawler wiped away any trace of tears on Blake’s cheeks, before kissing her softly. The two looked down at their newborn daughter, Yang dotting a kiss on her forehead.

 

“Hey there baby girl. God you’re so beautiful; you definitely take after your mother~” Yang mused, eliciting a light laugh from Blake.

  
“Welcome to the world Mireille.”

**Author's Note:**

> so i hope that fixed anyone's broken hearts from Small Bump! hope you guys enjoyed! as a side note, Mireille means miracle so i figured it'd be kind of fitting :3 - lemon x


End file.
